The Vocaloids Go to Ouran
by g-chi125
Summary: The vocaloids start attending Ouran and get sucked into the host club. R & R, no flames. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: Operation Vocaloid Arrival!

**The Vocaloids Go to Ouran!**

**So this is my first vocaloid… Enjoy^^' I don't own Ouran or Vocaloid**

**Chapter 1: Operation Vocaloid Arrival!**

"Miku, wake up." Said the irritated Kaito. He then sighed and pulled out a bullhorn that said 'Rendezvous' on it. He turned it on and said"MIKU! WAKE UP!" Let`s just say she wasn't happy.

"What is it Kaito?" she said rubbing her eyes "I`m still sleepy."

He threw a yellow mess of fabric onto her bed. "Get dressed. We are attending a new school today."

She had a look of shock upon her face "Since when do we go to school?" she questioned

"We are starting at Ouran Academy today." He said "Just get ready." He left the room

Miku stood up, her pig tails were a mess on her head and she was wearing leek pajamas. "Since when do we go to school?" she said again

-At Ouran, Host Club- Narration; Tamaki

The girls chatter was lively today. Continually I tried to hear, but it was hard to catch names, or even just a topic. I managed to hear them talk during hosting hours though.

"Did you hear the news, Momo-chan?" asked Princess Saito, addressing her friend

"Yes, I can`t believe it! Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka and even Gumi-chan are coming!" answered Princess Satou "Oh! Did you hear Tamaki-senpai?" she asked me

I laughed "Heheh, I don't believe I have? Who are these people you speak of?" I asked

"Hmm… it`s kind of hard to explain…" she said "Well I guess you could say they are robots…"

"Robots?" I asked fearfully

"HAHAHAHA! ~" a loud chuckling laughter could be heard throughout the room as Regne sprouted out of the floor. "HAHAHA!" her laughter faded "Oh, I can`t believe they are coming! Kaito is super charming but Len is so KAWAII! ~" she said

"Huh?" asked Haruhi with a tea tray in hand "Who are Kaito and Len?"

"And the others I heard about? Uh? Meiko, Miku, Rin, Luka and Gumi?" I asked

The twins appeared behind Haruhi putting their arms on top of her head. "The new students?" they asked in unison "Kyoya, do you know?"

"Yes… the new students… their names are Meiko, Kaito, Hatsune Miku, the twins Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka and Megpoid Gumi." Said Kyoya

"Yeah, that`s them but they aren't humans." Said Regne

"What do you mean they aren't humans?" asked Hunny-senpai

"They`re vocaloids, silly! They are computer generated singers that look human. They have feelings and personalities just like us but they aren't real." She explained

"Did you know that Kyoya-senpai?" asked the twins. Kyoya had a look on his face that you couldn't mistake. He hadn't known. "Ha ha ha!" the twins laughed

"Oh! My friend from junior high made me watch those videos. Her favorite was… Rin I think, her friend`s favorite was Len. She made us all watch them." said Haruhi

"Did you have a favorite Haruhi-kun?" asked Regne

"Megpoid Gumi was my favorite." She said

"Oh! What was your favorite video?" asked Princes Satou

"Hmm… Circle You, Circle You or Matryoshka, I guess." Said Haruhi

"Hey, when do these vocaloids arrive?" asked Hunny-senpai

"Today." Said Kyoya

"We have to make them come to the Host Club." I said, pounding my fist into my hand

"Two of them are guys, Tamaki. Are you going t make them come too?" asked Kyoya

"Which two? The twin Kagamines?" I asked

"No, only one of the Kagamines, Len to be exact, and Kaito."

"They can join the Host Club! ~" I cheered, arms spread.

"That is actually a good idea. It would at least double our profit." Said Kyoya

"You guys aren't serious?" asked Haruhi

"Yes we are!" I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder "Maybe they can even perform for us!"

"Moron." Said Kyoya

-7:45 AM; Front of Ouran Academy - Arrival of Vocaloids- Miku Narrative

We arrived at around 7:45 in the morning. Kaito-kun made us wear the uniforms, which for the girls was a tragedy. The girls uniform had a white neck accompanied by a red ribbon, the shoulders were extremely poofy and kind of stupid. It had long sleeves and white leggings.

The boy`s uniform had a white shirt, black tie with a purple stripe down the middle, a blue jacket, and a pair of black pants. Their uniform was normal and I hated the fact that we had to wear these atrocious things.

They had security set up and everything when we arrived. I mean honestly, why all the fuss. We were just us, nothing special.

They escorted us to our classrooms and we were split into two groups, Meiko, Kaito, and Luka in one, and the rest of us in another.

-8:00 AM; 2nd Year Class A-Introductions-Kaito Narrative-

We stood at the front of the class, Meiko, Luka and I. The teacher spoke.

"Good Morning class. As you have probably heard, we have some special students joining us today. Let`s start with names. Go ahead." She said, at the end she gestured toward us.

"Hello, my name is Meiko." Meiko said

"Hello, I am Kaito." I said

"Hello, my name is Megurine Luka." Luka said

"Great! Well, does anyone have any questions for these three?" asked the teacher

A young girl with strait satin black hair raised her hand eagerly. "Yes, Satou-chan?" asked the teacher.

"Umm… my question is for all of you." She said shyly "Could you sing something for us?"

"Umm… Heheh." Meiko laughed "not now but eventually yes we will sing something."

A boy with blond hair raised his hand. "Yes, Tamaki?" asked the teacher

"Why don't you guys come perform at our club after school today?" asked the blond apparently called 'Tamaki'.

"Well, master did tell us to take part in popular student activities in this school." Said Luka

"Okay, well if we can get the others then I guess…" I said

"Well… I told the first year students who are in the club to try and get them on board." Said Tamaki

"Oh that should be easy!" said Meiko "Miku is shy and gentle so she`s easy, Gumi is caring and easy to convince, Len is smart but he follows his sister, and finally Rin. She is stubborn so she and Len will be the hardest." She explained

"Oh trust me." Said the dark haired boy sitting next to Tamaki "They _will_ be convinced by the Hitachiins."

-8:00 AM, 1st Year Class A-Introductions-Rin Narrative-

We all stood at the front of the classroom. The teacher, a dark haired, spectacled man, started speaking.

"Good Morning, Class" he said "We have some new students starting today so let`s get through with introductions. Go ahead." He motioned to us

"Hello, I am Hatsune Miku. It is nice to meet you." Said Miku

"Hello, my name is Megpoid Gumi. It is nice to meet you all." Said Gumi

"Hi, I am Kagamine Rin." I said plain and simple.

"Hello, I am Kagamine Len." Said my little brother, Len.

"Does anyone have questions?" asked the teacher

Two boys, obviously twins, raised their hands. Their hair was a coppery orange; their eyes were that of a cat.

"Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru?" asked the teacher

They made the very feminine boy that sat in between them stand up as well. "You should come to our club after school." They said at the same time

"Well… master said we should attend a club?" said Miku

"Well… I guess… what would we do though?" I said

"Sing…" one of them started

"…or dance…" the other said

"Just that kind of stuff." They said in unison

"Will you give us time to change?" I asked

"Of course!" they said

"Well… I guess…" said Gumi

"See you then! Haruhi will show you the way!" they said hugging the boy in-between them

"I am sorry…" he said with a chibi face.

_**Thanks for reading! R & R, no flames, tell me how I can make it better please! Next chapter soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Operation Vocaloid Concert!

_**OMG! (Oh My Gakupo!) I`m so sorry! Gomensai! This update is so overdue! *on her knees begging for forgiveness from mad readers with pitchforks and torches* **_

_**Guest: Teto-sama, Gakupo-sama, and others may be in this chapter (Yes the Vocaloids in my book deserve the honorific –Sama) **_

_**Jadepearl56: GOMEN! ' *hands clasped together while on knees begging for forgiveness***_

_**MaddyTheAwesome: OMG you have no idea how much your pen name reminded me of my friend in Texas… -.-'Off track! Yes you can! This chapter will be in third person POV**_

_**The Vocaloids Go to Ouran**_

_**A Vocaloid and OHSHC Crossover Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid or OHSHC**_

_**LYRICS VIA or **_

_**ALL DANCING BASED ON PROJECT DIVA! I DON`T OWN PROJECT DIVA!**_

_**WHEN I GOT TO ALICE OF HUMAN SACRIFICE I WAS FEELING LAZY SO AFTER THE INTRO IT`S ALL IN ENGLISH! SORRY!**_

_**Chapter 2: Operation Vocaloid Concert!**_

~After school~

Right as the first year Vocaloids walked out of their classroom Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed them, two a piece, and dragged them away. Len screamed similarly to Haruhi`s scream.

"AHH!" he screamed and Rin just laughed the whole way.

Miku and Gumi were slightly shocked and let out a small yell as they were grabbed but otherwise nothing. Len was such a scardey cat.

As the four were drug away Haruhi sighed and followed after them at a normal pace.

~In Music Room 3~

Rin, Len, Miku, Gumi walked out of the changing room in Music Room Three in the strangest clothes Hikaru and Kaoru had ever seen.

Miku`s teal hair, which had been tied in a single tail was now in twin tails with a strange form of hair ties. She wore a sleeveless uniform shirt with teal trim to compliment her hair and a teal tie. Her skirt was black with a teal strip along the bottom. She had black boots with teal bottoms and buttons and her sleeves were black with buttons and teal on them. She had a headset with a microphone on it.

The twins were of a similar set up. They had black shorts, Rin`s being shorter than Len`s, Sailor-Fuku style shirts, Rin`s being sleeveless. Len had a tie while Rin had a bow. They had white headsets and Rin`s had a bow attached to it.

Gumi`s was different. It was orange with darker orange on it. Her sleeves were different too. Shorter, only at the wrists and they were latched with a red button. Her skirt was poofy with white under it. Her head set rested behind a set of what appeared to be goggles of some sort. They were red. The headset was silver.

"SEKAI DE~!" Miku sang "Yep our mics work here!"

Rin, Len and Gumi face palmed

"Diva." Gumi said

"Three year old." Miku said

"Five year old diva." Gumi said

"At least 'diva' can be a promotion!"

They growled at each other.

"You`re just jealous 'cause me and Len did 'Ah, What a Wonderful Cat`s Life' together!" Gumi snapped

"Why would I want to be Rin`s little house pet?" Miku asked

"At least she didn't kill me! 'Daughter of Green'? Ha! At least Rin was the queen!" Gumi said

"Stop!" Len intervened. His efforts were futile; Miku and Gumi continued to squabble.

Away from them stood Tamaki, Kyoya, Meiko, Kaito, and Luka watching the whole thing. The three Vocaloids were already dressed in their strange attire.

"Are-are they always like this?" Tamaki asked

"Usually it's Miku and Meiko arguing, but yes, Miku has a tendency to get into little shouting matches with other females. Typically it leads to something to do with boys." Kaito explained. Luka just blinked at the scene as Meiko laughed like an idiot and pointing at them as Kyoya wrote in his little black book.

"HEY! STOP ARGUING!" Kaito roared at them. "Let`s put on a good concert!" Kaito said

"YEAH ~!" Rin cheered

"Then let us welcome in the ladies!" Tamaki walked over and opened the mahogany double doors.

In came a crowd shoving money in a little box and storming over to the rows of chairs Mori had set up for seats.

~About Half an Hour to an Hour Later~

"Hello and welcome to the Ouran Host Club`s first ever Vocaloid Concert! Featured in today`s program is Meiko, Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka and Megpoid Gumi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said "Now let us welcome the Vocaloids!"

They leaped of the stage as Miku took the stage

A chorus of 'Miku's and yelling ensued.

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama __  
__Sou IU atsukai kokoroete yo ne?_"

Miku`s high-pitched, cute, pretty little voice came through the speakers. Tamaki`s eyes gleamed as he watched her dance around and sing. As the second chorus came around the crowd joined in her singing

"_**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**__  
__Ki ga tsuite nee nee __  
__Mataseru nante rongai yo __  
__Watashi WO dare dato omotteru no? __  
__Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! __  
__Ima sugu Ni yo_"

Tamaki and the others got lost in her movements on stage they didn't notice the song was nearing its end

"_...Kocchi no ga abunai WA yo!"_

"_AHH!"_

"Good Afternoon!" Miku said into her headset`s microphone. "Let me introduce my friends!" she gestured to the side of the stage. On came Meiko in her red "This is Meiko-Senpai! She is the first Japanese Vocaloid!" Miku gave Meiko a large hug. Next came Kaito in his blue, white and yellow glory "This is Kaito-kun! My Senpai and brother!" she gave Kaito a squeeze. Then came Rin and Len; Rin was bouncing along and dragging Len with her. "These are my cute little twin friends Rin and Len!" she hugged them tight. And then there was Luka "This is my elder sister even though I was born first! This is Luka!" she hugged the pink haired girl and drug Gumi on stage "And this girl is like my strange little step-sister but I love her! This is little Gumi!" she hugged Gumi a little too tightly "Now Rin will sing you all her song!"

"_Machiakari hanayaka __  
__EETERU masui no tsumetasa __  
__nemurenai gozen niji __  
__subete ga kyuusoku Ni kawaru_

Rin`s movements were like punches in the face. They were sharp yet flowing at the same time. Renge was without a doubt the loudest at the event.

_OIRU kire no RAITAA_

_Yaketsuku you Na inonaka_

_Subete ga sou USO Nara_

_Hontou Ni yokatta noni ne_

The meaning behind the song was astounding. Tamaki was deep in thought about the song. Before he knew it, it was over.

While the crowd cheered Tamaki turned to Haruhi, who was mesmerized. "IT`s funny how the song can hold so much meaning." He said "'A girl who just wants all her problems to go away.'" He said "They certainly hold more meaning in their songs then the artists of today."

"Thank you!" Rin smiled and bowed "Next my little idiot of a brother will sing with me. Heh!" She gestured to the side of the stage "Kagamine Len everyone!"(_**RIN **__LEN __**BOTH**__)_

_**(Migigata Ni murasaki no chocho **_

_**Kiss WO Chita **_

_**Kono heya no sumi de**_

_**Setsunai to IU kanjou WO shiru**_

_**Hibiku piano)**_

_**Fukyou waon**_

_**Migigata Ni **_

_**Murasaki no chocho**_

_**Kiss WO Chita**_

_**Kono heya no sumi de**_

_**Setsunai to IU**_

_**Kanjo WO shiru**_

_**Hibiku piano**_

_**Fukyou waon**_

This song was strange to Haruhi. A relationship 'completely trapped in my head'… A relationship that doesn't have substance… A relationship without love…

"Thank you!" Len said to the crowd, arm raised high then him and Rin left the stage and the twins held up a sign saying "BRIEF INTERMISSION" in bold letters. And briefly there was a sign that said "VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED"

When they came back a curtain was drawn back. Meiko was dressed in a red dress with a bloody apron holding a bloody sword with her eyes shut. Kaito was dressed in white with a blue scarf and holding a rose with his face turned toward the rose he held as if smelling it; his eyes were also shut. Miku was dressed in a lime green dress with a smile, her eyes closed, hands held out in front of her as if welcoming the crowd, Rin and Len were dressed identical to each other in brown, white and yellow. Their eyes were shut and they held hands while holding a card with a yellow heart on it. (_**MEIKO **__**KAITO **__MIKU _**RIN ****LEN **_RIN and LEN_**)**

_**"Aru tokoro Ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita"**_

"_**Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai, **__**  
**__**sore WA chiisa Na yume deshita."**_

"_Chiisa Na yume WA omoimashita. __  
__Kono mama kiete iku no WA iya da. __  
__Dousureba, hito Ni boku o mite moraeru darou."_

"**Chiisa Na yume WA kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui Ni omoitsukimashita"**

"**Ningen o jibun no naka Ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to."**

Each of their eyes popped open suddenly.

"_A dream so small no one knew it existed… So I decided to act…" _Kyoya thought _"That could inspire some people."_

_**The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand. **__**  
**__**Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake. **__**  
**__**That Alice is in the forest, **__**  
**__**Locked away like a criminal. **__**  
**__**Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed.**_

Meiko crumpled to the ground, head hung like she had just been a doll

_**The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland. **__**  
**__**Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world. **__**  
**__**That Alice was a rose, **__**  
**__**Shot down by a madman. **__**  
**__**He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers**_

Kaito dropped the rose and joined Meiko on the ground

_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland. __  
__Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country. __  
__That Alice was the country's queen, __  
__Possessed by a warped dream. _

At this she falls at the waist_  
__fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

She fell to the ground as well

**Following the small path through the forest**

**Having tea beneath the rosebush**

**The invitation card from the palace**

_Was the Ace of Hearts_

They held up their card

_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity. __  
__Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come. __  
__A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother. __  
__They came the closest to being the true Alice, but... __  
__They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._

The crowd cheered as they bowed and Gumi came on stage.

Gumi held her hands out to the side of her head on each side. She tilted her head with each word

_To Aru kotoba ga Kimi Ni tsukisasari __  
__kizuguchi Kara moredasu eki o ai to keiyou shite mita_

"_A love with faults… A love that can never be perfect…"_ Hunny-senpai thought

Gumi crumpled to the ground holding her head

_(Aishita tte IU no desu ka __  
__shigamitsuite mogaku koto o __  
__koroshita tte ii JA nai ka __  
__kimi ga kirau atashi nante)_

She sang that in a whisper like voice.

_Aishita tte ii JA nai ka __  
__shibari dare mo furenai you __  
__kore mo unmei JA nai ka __  
__kieru kieru to Aru aise_

She stood holding a pair of scissors in her hand. The crowd cheered, she bowed and ran off the stage. Luka came on and waved to the crowd with a smile

_Just be friends All we gotta do __  
__Just be friends It's time to say goodbye __  
__Just be friends All we gotta do __  
__Just be friends Just be friends..._

The host club watched. Hikaru saw into this song vividly.

The whole gang ran onto the stage and waved and said their goodbyes and departed.

~Vocaloid Mansion~

"What a day…" Miku said

"Welcome home!" Gakupo, Teto, Haku, and Neru chorused

"Wait a minute… Why didn't you all come!?" Gumi yelled at Gakupo

"Heh heh! Cause I`m a… Samurai! That`s right! It`s cause I`m a samurai! SAMURAI (Hara-kiri kisama~!)" he said

"Don`t starts that…" Gumi sweat-dropped "And you three?" she asked

"Uh…" they ran away

"Recharge time!" Rin said "I`m tired!"

"Yeah… Me too…" Len said


End file.
